Chancellor Esteban
Duke Esteban is a character who appears in the Disney Channel animated series, Elena of Avalor. He is Princess Elena and Princess Isabel's maternal older cousin and the Chancellor of Avalor. Personality As Chancellor of Avalor, Duke Esteban is very knowledgeable of The Kingdom of Avalor and, as he himself boasts, knows "anyone who's anyone in Avalor". He is also a firm adherent to etiquette. He is shown to also be a shameless bigot. Because of this, he can be snooty and is not liked much. He thinks his cousin Elena is too young to bear the responsibilities that come with ruling a kingdom and disapproves of her personal approach to leadership to the point where he constantly seeks to become the power behind the throne by undermining her and hates being reminded that she is the one in charge. Unlike Elena, he is happy to delegate responsibilities to others and simply give orders from the sidelines. Despite his differences with Elena, he does care about her enough to want to keep her safe. He seems to value his family quite enough, as he appears relieved when Isabel returns in the first episode Physical Appearance Duke Esteban, in comparison to the majority of the other characters, is the tallest and has a rather slender physique. He has short, slicked dark brown hair that is slightly greying around his temples with wavy side bangs that fall just above his ear. His eyes appear to be a warm, hazlenut or amber color. Although he appears in his early 30's, it is stated that he's in his fifties and was able to keep his youthful appearance thanks to exfoliation. He is commonly portrayed in a wine coat with yellow and black accents, a yellow and blue sash, yellow neckerchief, (possibly) blue dress shirt, white trousers, and black boots. Appearences ''Sofia the First Duke Esteban will appear in the upcoming special, ''Elena and the Secret of Avalor. It is unknown how he survived Shuriki's purge but he will be there when Elena defeats Shuriki and liberates the Kingdom of Avalor. ''Elena of Avalor'' As Chancellor of Avalor, Esteban is a major character in the show that is the sequel to the special. He is a member of the Grand Council of Avalor, alongside Luisa, Naomi, and Francisco. Chosen by the Elena for his extensive knowledge of the Kingdom and further more. Unlike his cousins, he is very knowledgeable of how much Avalor has changed during the Royal Family's imprisonment. Trivia *As revealed in "Model Sister" Esteban spent some time in the Kingdom of Satu and is very knowledgeable of Satu's cusine and culture. *Esteban is technically Elena's Regent, as he helped keep Avalor intact during her absence, and serves as Elena's mentor in leadership before she takes the throne. *He may have worked alongside Shuriki, as he is standing beside her when Elena snaps her wand. Gallery Elena of Avalor 01.jpg Model Sister King Toshi Princess Elena.jpg Model-Sister-6.png Elena of Avalor 2D cast concept.png alright then.jpg|Esteban, looking as if he's so slick family shenanigans.jpg|There goes the guitar... front ref.jpg|Nice! cool! grumpy....jpg|Esteban again, looking as if nothing ever goes the way he wants it to how cane someone be so smug.jpg|vol.2, the return of smug look at that face.jpg|speaks for itself rear ref.jpg|Nice!cool! vol.2 the return of nice look at that tv y symbol.jpg|What yikes vol2 the return of yikes.jpg|Okay yikes.jpg|What shade of yellow is that Category:Elena of Avalor characters Category:Characters Category:Cousins Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Adults Category:Royalty Category:Nephews Category:Hispanic characters